


Washer Fluid

by AtomicFireball



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicFireball/pseuds/AtomicFireball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is basically a heavily tweaked version of Same As It Never Was. The premise that Donnie going missing at some point remains the same but there is no "bad future" to fix. There is also no repairing the timeline. Anyone who dies in this story will stay dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verstehen

**Author's Note:**

> Verstehen is a German word commonly used in the social sciences. It literally means "to understand".

The black haired man arrived on a Thursday. His first glimpse of his new surroundings was blocked by a group of people looking at him with marble eyes. The man looked up. A stream of unending questions poured from the mouth's of the children and similarly unlimited fear and curiosity sat in the eyes of the adults. He didn't know where he was but there were more important things to worry about. His ears strained for any familiar voice, but he couldn't hear anything over the buzz of concerned parents. 

"Who is he? I wonder how he got here?"

"I don't know but he looks dangerous. I hope he leaves soon."

Fear soon overwhelmed curiosity and parents began to drag their children away from the black haired stranger lying in the middle street. The man wasn't physically intimidating. He was weak and looked as if a sudden gust of wind could blow him away but his large empty brown eyes scared them. The object of their fear simply sat, eyes wide open, and watching in desperation as he was soon left alone. 

A brief flicker of movement caught his attention. One man remained, standing in an alley, observing, waiting to see what would happen. A flame was lit behind the vacant brown orbs. He knew the man. He was important. 

The fire in his eyes began to burn, erasing the brief moment of recognition. His head grew heavy and his vision blurred. His head rapidly dipped toward the ground and made contact with a sickening crack. He laid there, eyes closed and brows snarled in pain, for what seemed to be an eternity.

When the black haired man finally looked up, the man in the alley was no where to be seen.


	2. Dysfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more background about the story.

The blond man’s name was short and commonplace. Mike. Names mean nothing. He probably shouldn't have been there and he definitely shouldn't have let himself be seen. It was a risk that had payed off however. He had found Donnie. Maybe not entirely alive, but still far from dead.

The blond man continued to stroll around the city, alone with his thoughts. He usually could push aside things like this and move ahead, at least seemingly unaffected. This time was different. This time was finally a chance to find out what exactly had happened that night. He needed to know.

The man was distracted enough that he almost didn't notice the streak of blue and grey hiding in the shadows. “What were you doing?” The tone was too calm for the question.

Mike didn't know how to answer. What he had done was dangerous, stupid, and pigheaded. Raph probably would have approved but this wasn't Raph. This was Leo and there was no explanation that he would accept for such a foolish decision. He couldn't tell the truth but he also couldn't lie. He decided to let his silence answer for him.

“You approached him, didn't you?” He had been directly accused. He couldn't deny it at this point.

“Yes.” Mike muttered. He knew his brother wasn't interested in his motivation for such an idiotic act. He wasn't sure if he would understand why he had done it either. Leo was very much a person of logic and reason. He had emotion, but it usually took a backseat to his duty. 

Mike was very much the opposite. He experienced life through feeling, and those feelings usually determined his actions. That was the case in this instance. He felt he should approach his brother and so he did. Leo would have weighed every option, determined the cost of his actions, and determined the best course of action before ever taking action. The black haired man was much the same, although he was slightly more likely to let himself be led by emotion (or intuition, as he would have preferred it to be called).

The brother that they had lost wouldn't have hesitated an instant before rushing in to his brother. It would have been years since they had seen each other. Raph would have rushed in yelling out Donnie’s name, thrown his arms around him before calling him names, and then pretend nothing had happened. 

Mikey wished seeing that happen was still within the realm of possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph is dead (sorry Raph) and will not be making a live appearance in this story. He will appear in a couple of flashbacks in future chapters though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, so any comments or constructive criticisms would be lovely!


End file.
